Rollercoaster Tycoon 2
PBG launches NormalBoots with Rollercoaster Tycoon 2! Synopsis This is PBG's Normal Boots launch video. PBG is going to play Rollercoaster Tycoon 2, and shows a blank CD case because he doesn't have the box. Rollercoaster Tycoon is so awesome that PBG woke up at 4am as a kid to play it. PBG discusses the basic parts of the game and mentions that he doesn't like his janitor named Carly. Some maps are very hard, but some are so easy, PBG just built some basic rollercoasters and stared at the screen for an hour until he won! Some maps are really weird like making an amusement park on an alien planet. Some of the rollercoasters don't have any supports whatsoever, and go karts are overpowered. The guests love go karts! PBG checks his awards and finds he won the 'Most disappointing park award'. A lot of the people in the park are very sick. When a map is complete, everyone in the park turns to the player and claps. PBG reuses his Putt-Putt thank you speech from Putt-Putt Does Some Things Again, except says "Screw You" to Al. Some of the decorations are cool, but others creep PBG out. The guests are way too scared for even the most simple rollercoasters. There are also a lot of glitches. PBG likes to screw with the customers like raising the prices or umbrellas or charging to use the bathroom! PBG tries to charge one guy all the money he had for one ride, and now he just stands there staring at the rollercoaster. PBG kind of feels bad for him. Just after that happened, the ride crashed and twenty people died! PBG finds killing people fun in this game, and makes a death park. PBG makes a death park, and invites everyone from Normal Boots into the park! PBG shows off everyone from Normal Boots entering the park. PBG hopes that people will want to go on the rides. PBG is the first to go onto the Merry-Go-Death along with Greg! JonTron is getting on Oops! Satch is getting onto the ride on My Bad! Paul gets on My Bad with Satchbag. They are launched into the sky and are the first to die! PBG and Greg fall into the lava and die. Jared is cranky. Jared is in the line for Whoops. Shane goes to join him, but misses it! The Completionist is on Uh-Oh. Shane and Nick are going to My Bad. My Bad has crashed. The Completionist is killed on Uh-oh after the carriages crash into each other. Nick is in line to My Bad and is launched to his death. PBG had to fix some of the rides because they had crashed. Jared and Shane are at My Bad and they get launched! Josh is on Whoops, and Jon is on Oops. A lot of guests go over to Oops, and the carriage flies off the track and crashes. Josh is the winner, and gets to ride Whoops into the lava! Normal Boots is cancelled, and everyone is dead including PBG! Since he realizes that he shouldn't be there as he is dead, he disappears. He pops back up though at the end. Category:Reviews Category:Videos